goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Gus Griswald makes a grounded video out of Floof and gets ungrounded
Cast Gus Griswald-David/Evil Genius/Zack Gelman-Joey Mr. Lee-Steven Anna-Emma Floof-Shy Girl Principal Prickly-Wiseguy Lieutenant Griswald-Dallas Plot Gus gets ungrounded. Transcript Gus Griswald: Man, I can't believe Gelman forced TJ to watch Rainbow Rangers. Then TJ made a grounded video out of Floof. Good thing King Bob, his girlfriend Tara, Jordan, Jerome, Scribe Kid, and Cornchip Girl hate Floof. My friends hate Floof so much. I'm going to make a grounded series out of Floof. (video begins) Anna: Floof, you are grounded grounded grounded for 8 hours! Go to your room now! Floof: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (video ends) Gus Griswald: Now to make more videos out of Floof. Gus Griswald then makes Floof Gets Sent to Bed Early, Floof Gets Grounded Because Of His Stupid Name, Floof Causes a Car Crash and Gets Grounded, Floof's Punishment Day, Floof Destroys the Buildings and Gets Grounded, Floof misbehaves at Church and Gets Grounded, Floof Swears at Anna and Gets Grounded, Floof Misbehaves at Anna's and Gets Grounded, Floof Goes to Japan and Gets Grounded, Floof Misbehaves at Domino's Pizza and Gets Grounded, Floof Beats Up his teacher and Gets Grounded, Floof Hits Floop in His Head with a Rocket and Gets Grounded, Floof Misbehaves at the Best Buy and Floof Gets Executed. (Gelman appears behind Gus) Gelman: Hey, I heard that you made a grounded series out of a Rainbow Rangers character. When I was looking at some videos on YouTube, I came across your video and realized that you were making a grounded video out of a fictional character that you think is too overrated. What has Floof ever done to you? I'm telling Mr. Lee on you! Gus Griswald: Silence before I break your arm! Gelman: Hey! You don't EVER threaten to break my arm! Mr. Lee: What is going on around here?! Gelman: Gus just made a punishable video out of a Rainbow Rangers character and he threatened to break my arm! Mr. Lee: Gelman, you are going to the principal's office for trying to get Gus in trouble! Gelman: But Mr. Lee, Floof is Anna's partner. Mr. Lee: But nothing! Only good people are allowed to get others in trouble for making grounded videos out of fictional characters, not you! You are only a school bully! Go there right now or else you will be banned from recess! Gelman: Okay fine! (in Principal Prickly's office) Principal Prickly: Gelman, what brings you here? Gelman: Gus Griswald made a grounded video out of Floof and he threatened to break my arm. Principal Prickly: And you deserve it! How dare you try to get Gus in trouble?! He has the right to make grounded videos out of Floof! You're suspended for 7 days! Get out now! (at Gus's house) Lieutenant Griswald: Private, thank you for making a grounded series out of Floof. You know we hate him. You are ungrounded forever. Gus Griswald: Thanks Pop. You're the best. Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:All Gelman deserves